Much to his Disappointment
by DA-member.7
Summary: Grace is the daughter of Severus Snape. They dont always gert along. In Snapes eyes, she's always been a bit of a disappointment. but when she goes to Hogwarts, their relationship fall apart. The Sorting, her house, and her choice of friends disappoint Snape. Will Grace and Snape be able to keept it together or will they fall apart completely? Warning: Language/Rape/Harm.
1. Chapter 1

"Grace..." my dad said from my door. I groan irritatably. My dad and I were in a fight. We fought quite a bit. But this fight was different this time. He had called me a mistake and hit me. I mean, what father does that? I turn in my desk chair to face him. I put my left leg over my right and fold my arms.

"What?" I say. I can see him getting irritated.

"I came to... _apolagize._" the word sounded forced from his mouth.

"I dont accept." I turn back around and continue working on a writing project.

"You dont have to finish that." he said. I turn my chair slowly.

"Umm... Its due in a week. I have four more pages to do and I have to write the summary and epilogue. So, please explain to me, why dont I have to finish this project?" I say.

"I pulled you out of school." He slyly grinned. I jump out of my chair and it slams into my desk.

"WHAT?!" I scream. I am so pissed right now!

"You arent going back to school."

"Then where on Earth am I going to get my education? You know I want to be a lawyer and that was the best damn school in the country! It takes a miracle to get in and you just pull me out like its no big deal!" I scream. He doesnt look upset with my screaming. He looks like he was expecting it. He places a letter on my pillow and leaves my room. He closes my door with a soft click. I hear him walk down the stairs. I storm over to my bed and snatch the letter. I tear it open. It reads:

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

My dad pulled me out of a college prep school for a magic school?! I mean, its really cool but... Its always been my dream to be a social services lawyer- a lawyer who works with getting a child out of an abusive home- since I was eight. I am eleven. My dad, Severus Snape, works at this school. He told me he worked here but never told me what kind of school. I know now. He is a wizard and I am a witch. I wonder if my mother was a witch.

Wait... What about Eli? Eli is my -secret- boyfriend. My dad hates the idea of me having a boyfriend but I dont really care. Eli and I have been together for almost a year and a half now. I loved him and he loved me... What is he going to think of me leaving. My dad nows he's my best friend and I am pretty sure he is going to tell me I cant tell him.

Hold on a second... My dad called me a mistake and hit me a week ago. Yes, a week ago. We have deliberately ignored each other for a week. So, he did that and the first thing he tells me is that he is tearing away my dream from me! I throw the letter on my bed and throw my door open. I storm down the stairs and into the living room where Dad sits, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"What the hell?! You are a wizard and you never told me?! And you think that just because I am witch I want to go to this school! Well, sorry to be a disappointment to you, but you dont have to reply. I'm not going." he looks up from his paper and stares at me with his expressionless eyes.

"Oh, but I already sent the letter saying you will be attending."

"YOU WHAT?! DID YOU EVEN THINK TO TAKE MY THOUGHTS INTO CONSIDERATION?! I DONT EVEN WANT TO GO TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL SO PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU ARE TEARING AWAY MY DREAMS!" I scream at the top of my lungs in pure rage. He throws his paper onto the floor and sets his cup on the table. He stands and walks over to me. Tears threaten to fall.

"I am not tearing you away from your dreams. You-"

"Yes you are! I want to actually do something in the real world that will help make a difference and you are taking that away from me! Just like you are taking me away from my best friends and my boyfriend!" I slap my hand over my mouth as I say that last part.

"Your what?" he growls. I take my hand away from my mouth and look up at him with a new confidence.

"Thats right. My boyfriend. We've been together for a year and half now and we've done it right under your nose. We love each other and you that might be the only thing you cant take from me."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who is this boy?"

"Why should I say?"

"Because you know better and I warned you what I would do to any boy who got near you." I remember what he said slowly. Damn. He said he would personally "take care of him" meaning, kick his ass and dump him in an alley.

"I wont let you hurt him." I say with a force I've never had before. Even though my voice wavered, I sounded fierce. Dad looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Thats the way you speak to me and everyone else. Now you know how you sound. That was a near-perfect impression of how big of an ass you are!" I yell before I turn and run to the the front door.

"And where in hell do you think you're going?" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"None of your damn buisness." I say before I slam the door and walk out to the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

I am jogging down the hill to Eli's house. I stop short of his house when I see him making out with my bestfriend, Rosanna Ludwick, in his front yard. I feel an endless stream of tears run down my face. I walk slowly down the hill and stand at his curb, staring at the sight in front of me with sad eyes.

"You bitch..." I say to the both of them. They pull away quickly and stare at me in shock.

"Grace!" they say together.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now, isn't it. My boyfriend of a year and a half is cheating on me with my best friend. How could you? Both of you?"

"I was going to tell you, but-"

"I am moving. My dad pulled me out of school and already has me enrolled in a school in Scotland. I came here for your comfort and THIS is what I find! God, I never thought you of all people would do that, Eli. And, Rosy... What the actual hell? You know I have always liked him and called dibs when he first moved here. And what happened with your secret relationship with Toby? Last time I check, he was spreading rumors he got you knocked up." I say coldly. Damn, I do sound like dad. Rosy's mouth dropped.

"B-But I didnt even tell him! How did he-" she threw her hand over her mouth.

"Its not a rumor, then? He really did get you pregnant? God, Rosy, you are twelve years old! You shouldnt be getting pregnant that young!" I yell.

"Wait... Toby, as in my brother?" Eli asked.

"He didnt 'knock me up'. He raped me." she said quietly. Eli stormed into his house and we could hear him screaming at his brother. His parents soon joined in on the screaming. I tore my eyes away from the house and looked at Rosy. She looked at me, too.

"Gracie..." She began. I walked up to her and slapped her across the cheek.

"Thats for turning out to be the worlds worst best friend." That was the last thing I said before I ran home. When I got to the house, I threw the front door open and slammed it shut.

"Where in Merlins Beard were you?" Dad hollered from the living room. I flew up the stairs and ran to my room. I locked the door and hid in my closet. I cried into my knees for what felt like hours. I heard my door open and I held my breath.

"Grace, come out." Dad said. "Grace, your friend Rosanna is at the door." I became angry all over again. I stand and throw my closet doors open. I race out of the room and down to the front door which was closed. I opened it and only found the houses across the street. I slammed the door and turned and found Dad staring at me from the stairs.

"Why'd you lie?!" I yell. I tried to run up the stairs but Dad cought my arm.

"Whats going on? Whats wrong?" I began to cry all over again. I tried to fight out of his grip but he had a firm grip.

"Damn, Dad. Cant you see I dont _want _to talk to you?! Just let me go!" And with that, he released his grip on my arm and let me sprint up the stairs and to my room. I didnt even bother to lock my door. I go out to my balcony and sit on the ledge. Tens minutes later, Dad opens my bedroom door.

"Grace, are you alright?" he asks in a gentle tone. I wipe my eyes but still dont face him.

"When are we going to get my supplies?" I ask. He walks out to my balcony.

"Supplies?"

"For Hogwarts. When do we need to get them?" I repeat.

"I already have everything you need. I guessed your robe and hat size because you've been the same size for about two years. I got all of your books and other stuff. The only things I dont have is your wand and something else that is a surprise for tomorrow." He says as he sits on the ledge next to me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Diagon Alley."

"Alright. What time are we leaving and when do I need to be up?" I ask.

"We will be using Floo Powder and you need to be up by atleast ten."

"Floo? You mean, the green fire?" I ask.

"Yes. You know, your attitude has changed completely about Hogwarts. What happened?"

"I was going over to my boyfriends house for support and I cought him kissing Rosanna in his front yard. And to find out my boyfriends brother raped her so now she was cheating on her boyfriend with mine and she's pregnant! I mean, of course my attitude has changed about this. I dont want to be anywhere near him and I dont want you to do anything either." I break out into a massive stream of tears again.

"Can I atleast know who hurt you so badly?" He asked as he put a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"Eli..." he instantly knew who I meant.

"Oh. Him. He had always liked you. A short while after he moved here, he came and asked my permission to ask you out. I told him no and he never bothered me again. I guess that didnt stop him."

"Yeah. Can I go to bed now, Dad? I am really tired."

"Of course, sweet heart. We have a big, big, day tomorrow." I gives me one last hug before leaving my room. I take off my shorts and tee shirt. I grab one of my extra big shirts and put it on. I curl up in bed and cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say a huge thanks to Mrs-Tally , leafstone , Pokeshipping Gwevin , and Toria the Raven's Alley for the support on this story. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If the polyvore link doesnt work, my polyvore account name is irishlover139 and just look for the collection named after this story. You will also see her Yule Ball outfit. Ignore it. I was goofing around. **

**Review, please. And enjoy!**

"Grace, darling, wake up! Its ten o'clock and we have to go to Diagon Alley." Dad yelled at my door. I shoot up in my bed.

"AHH! Alright, alright... Can you make me some coffee while I get ready, please?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course. Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes, of course. Why would you ask?" I ask. He points to my mirror next to my closet. I wrap myself in my comforter and walk over to it. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Tears were dried down my face. You could tell I cried myself to sleep.

"I-I'm fine. Rough night, I guess," I lie. "I just need to wash up before breakfast, is all. I'll be fine." Dad looked at me worried. I faked a my best fake smile. I guess he bought it because he left my room and went downstairs. I pull out my clothes for today.

**you end up in: ** graces_diagon_alley_outfit/set?id=57342365

As I walk dowstairs, I smell bacon. Dad never cooks bacon.

"Dad..." I yell from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" he calls back.

"Are you making bacon?"

"Yes. I thought a change would be nice. Its ready so come on down." this didnt sound like Dad.

"Just a second, Dad. I need to grab something from my room." I walk back to my room. I pull a metal baseball bat out from under my bed. I hang my purse at the top of the stairs and tip toe down them. I wait a second before entering the kitchen. I heard strangling sounds. Some one was in the house. I crouch down on my knees and stick just one eye around the corner. Dad was on the ground and a tall man with long blonde hair was standing over him. I pull back and take a quiet, deep, breath. I slowly stand and turn the corner. Before he can turn around, I swing the bat and hit him upside the head. He falls over across Dad's lap.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"Unconsious. Not dead... Sadly." I laugh a little. I stick out my hand help him up. He wipes off his robes and mumbles a thanks.

"So, shall we be heading to Diagon Alley?" I ask while I walk over to the table where the bacon sat on a glass plate. I waft the smell of the bacon. I could smell something bad on it. Thank you Miss Ebert and thank you AP Science.

"Yes, we should. And by the way, nice outfit." he says as we walk into the living room. I smile.

"Thanks. Okay, I need one more minute. I left my purse upstairs. Be right back." I grab the bat off the floor and run up the stairs. I set the bat at the top and grab my purse. I run back down and jog into the living room.

"You ready?" he asks. I nod and walk over to him. He throws some stuff into the already blazing fire and it turns green.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Step in the fire, take some powder, say where you need to go very clearly, then throw the powder on the fire. When you feel like you've landed, step out as quick as you can. I will be right behind you." I nod and take the powder. I step into the fire and take a deep breath.

"Diagon Alley!" I shout. I throw down the powder and close my eyes. I feel like I am being sucked down a slide. As soon as I am out, I am heaving for air. Dad follows me out.

"You get through alright?" he asks. I nod.

"I hate Floo." I say.

"You'd hate Apparating even more." he says with a laugh. I smile and we exit the chimney-filled alley.

"Where to first?" I ask in awe. Diagon Alley was amazing.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop. Shall we?" he asks. I grab his hand so I dont get lost.

"We shall." I let him lead and we walk until we are at the store. Gold letters are peeling off the windows and door.

"I am going next door to get somethings. You go in and get your wand." He gave me a pat on the back before walking into the shop next door.

"Thanks. Love you too." I mutter. I open the door and almost immediatly have to duck because a box is flying at my head full speed. I scream as I drop on all fours.

"Is it safe to come up?!" I say loudly.

"Yes. So sorry. That wasnt supposed to happen. Are you alright?" a boy with unkept black hair and green eyes asks me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you getting a wand, too?" I ask as I stand up and dust off my skirt. I straighten my blazer and look back at him.

"Yeah. That was a faulty wand. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter." He said as he stuck his hand out. Dad hated the Potters. Especially James, who I guess is Harry's dad. I take his hand and nod.

"I'm Grace Snape. My father doesnt speak very highly about the Potters. But, I think he might be wrong." I say. He smiles and laughs a little.

"Yeah. Who is your dad?" he asks as we walk over to the little old man who was grabbing a bunch of boxes of shelves.

"Severus Snape. He's a professor at the school."

"Yeah... I think Hagrid has told me about him. He said he isnt the nicest peron around. Is that true?"

"Absolutely. He can be a bit mean at home. Especially during break. He is just so stressed about everything all the time and since I was, like, six and he would come home from break, all he would do was yell at me." I looked at the shelves. They went all the way to the ceiling. I heard a tapping on the glass. I look over and see a ginormous man pointing to Harry. I tap Harry and point to the window. He brightens up a bit.

"Thats Hagrid and... an owl? I think thats my birthday present! My birthday present? Wow..."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I've never had a birthday present before..." I was shocked but then remembered I havent had a birthday present in almost five years.

"Wow... I havent had a birthday present since I was six, if it makes a difference. We can be lonely birthday-ers together, eh?" I say as I sling my arm over his shoulder. We laugh. I tak emy arm off and point to the old man.

"Mr. Potter, try this wand." He hands Harry a box and when Harry picks it up, his hair flew everywhere and you could just tell that was the wand for him.

"I think you found your wand, Harry." I say.

"Yeah." he pays for it and puts it back in the box. Before he leaves, I call him.

"Hey, Harry!" I call. He turns and looks at me.

"Yes, Grace?" I wink and sway on my heels kinda.

"I hope to see ya round." He gives a half smile and walks out. I see him talking with Hagrid through the window. Hagrid is giving me worried looks. I turn back to the old man.

"Mr. Ollivander? I need a wand..." I say. He smiles.

"Then you've come to the right shop. Lets try this one..." he hands me a box. I pick it up and almost instantly, a shelf comes flying off the wall. I put the wand back in the box. About seven more do the same thing.

"Is there any more?" I ask.

"Of course. Here. I think is the right one..." he hands me a sleek black box. He opens it and holds it out to me. I slowly put my hand in the box and pick up the gorgeous wand in the box. As soon as I pick it up, I feel a warmth through my body. I feel as though every worry has left my body and holding this wand was all that mattered.

"This is it. This is my wand." I say. I put it back in the box and we walk over to the counter.

"What kind of wand is it?" I ask.

"Nine and a half inches, Yew, Pheonix feather core. An interesting combination. But a very good wand."

"Does it mean anything?"

"You have great wisdom and intellect and are very useful in transifguration. You have the capability to be an extremely powerful witch and you will defend those you love at all costs."

"An excellent wand, Grace." I turn and see Dad waiting in the door. I smile.

"Thanks." I turn back around and pay Ollivander for the wand. I carry the box close to me.

"So, we have on last thing to do before we leave. Follow me." Dad says. I follow him down the street. After a minute, he turns and tells me to close my eyes.

"Really?! How do I know you wont leave me here?"

"Fine. I'll lead you from behind." he comes behind me and places his hands over my eyes. He begins to walk and I put my hands over his. I begin to giggle. He stops and puts his whole arms over my eyes. He opens a door and leads me in.

"My eyes are closed. Can you please let go now?" I say through my giggling fit. He releases my head and I pat my hair down. "You messed up my hair..." I mumble.

"Open." I open my eyes to find myself standing in the doorway of a pet shop. I brighten at the look of everything.

"Oh my gosh, Dad... You are letting me get a pet?" I ask.

"Yes I am. Its sort of an apology. Go find what you want." I walk up to the desk.

"Hello, dear. What can I get you?"

"I would like a pet thats loyal. Like, a companion. Someone I can talk to when I need someone to talk to." I explain.

"I understand. This little fellow wandered in the other day. The poor thing. Needs a good home and I think you may be it." she reached down under the counter and lifted up a small, black, kitten with sapphire blue eyes. I gasped at the sight of her. Or, I think it was a her.

"Gorgeous, isnt she?" another lady said as she came up behind the one holding the terrified looking kitten. I nod.

"M-May I hold her?" I ask. The lady holding the cat placed her gently in my hands. I cradled the kitten. The kitten soon became fasinated with my hair. I giggle slightly. The kitten begins to wiggle out of my grip. She slips out of my hands and almost falls to the floor. In a blink of an eye, I pull my blazer pocket open and the tiny kitten falls in. I laugh between breaths.

"Would you like to buy her?" the lady behind the counter asks. I pull the kitten and turn to Dad. He nods. I smile big and turn back to the lady.

"Yes, please. I'll take good care of her." I put some money on the counter and cradle the kitten again.

"What will you name her?"

"Blue, like her eyes."

"Would you like a little ribbon?"

"Yes, please. Blue." the lady behind the desk wraps a small blue ribbon around her neck gently. I hand her the money and she hands me the kitten. We say thank you and I walk back over to Dad who was beginning to look highly impatient.

"Lets go." I say. We walk out of the store. Dad has a hand on my shoulder. I am petting my small kitten when I hear someone call my name. I look up and across the street to see Harry waving at me. I wave back and smile.

"Why are you waving at Harry Potter?" Dad asks coldly. I scoff.

"He isnt as bad as you think. He is quite nice and a gentleman. When I went in to get my wand, he was there and saved me from getting hit by a box flying at my head. So, if you dont mind, stop assuming he is as bad as your bullies from when you went to school." I say. I walk ahead all the way to the fireplace alley. Dad catches up to me. I am already by the fire when he comes around the corner.

"I do not appreciate your attitude, girl. And if you think you will continue to speak to me that way, I will take you out of Hogwarts in a second." he threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Can we go?" I say. He nods and we both get in.

"Spinners End!" he says. We are almost instantly back in our living room. I walk out and go up to my room. Dad is mumbling on about "disrespect" and "not showing enough appreciation" and blah blah blah... He can be so infuriating sometimes. But he's my dad. Its kinda his job.

When I am up in my room, I set Blue on my bed and lay down on it. I take deep breaths and go over everything that has happened in the last two days. I lost my best friends, boy friend, got dropped out of school and soooo much more. I kinda wish school would hurry up and get here.

I sit up and look at the calender. Its August 30! School starts in two days! I crash my head back onto my pillow. I think of Harry.

He's so polite and handsome and his eyes... those green eyes... Wait.. I cant be falling for him, can I? Well, I just might. And I dont find anything wrong with that.

And, Dad, if you disagree... Get over it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grace! Get up this instant! You have alot of work to do today." Dad sneers loudly at the door while banging on the wall. I sit up and blindly through a pillow in the direction of the door.

"Boo you. I'm staying in bed." I roll over and pull the covers over my head.

"Grace Lillian Snape! Get! UP!" he shouts. I shoot up in bed.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?! I want one day of relaxing before I have to go off to some magic school! And, if thats to much to ask for, then FINE!" I storm over to him and slam my door shut. The door almost immediatly swung open again.

"You do not treat your father that way." he sneered dangerously as he towered over me. I was terrified, but I had to be tough.

"Oh, yeah? Because thats exactly how you treat me." I said back.

In a second, I was on the floor and I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

He hit me... He actually did it.

I gently brought my fingers up to where it stung, wide eyed. I snap my head to Dad. His eyes had no look of regret or compassion. It was... Power. Rage. Hate. Despise. And worst of all... Control. He stepped forward. I cowered back in fear of being hit again.

"Will you now do as you are told?" he sneered. I cowered even lower into my shoulders.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Good." He swiftly glides out of the room. I cautiously get off the ground and go close my door. I go to my closet and change into something comfortable for the day.

**you are in this: **** cgi/set?id=62643174**

When I was done getting ready, I go and retrieve my trunk from the basement. I refused to meet fathers glare.

"I see you finally got up." he said. I kept my head down.

"Yes, sir." I say quietly.

"Go and pack what you need."

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Its good to know you finally learned what respect is." he sneers. I grimace.

"Yes, sir." I whisper, barely audible. I scamper to my room dragging my trunk behind me. I knew he was mean, but never in a few thousand years would I ever even think he would do that. Or twice in the last week.

I quickly put in about half of my clothes and my Hogwarts supplies, my robes on top. Blue jumped ontop of my trunk the moment I snapped it shut and locked it.

"Hello, Blue. Ready to go somewhere new?" I say as I delicately stroke Blue's head. Blue excitedly pushed her head into my palm. I giggle and scoop her up. I open my door and go downstairs.

"Are you done packing?" Dad's deep voice asks in the doorway of the kitchen, where I was pouring a small bowl of milk for Blue.

"Yes, sir. I have everything." I say.

"Good. I apologize for me behavior earlier. It was out of line."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I apologize as well. I was being disrespectful." I say.

"Its alright, Grace. All is forgiven." I smile and go back upstairs. Maybe things would be alright. I just hope I dont disappoint him...

**Yes, I am still alive. This story is off hold! My other HP is still on hold, and I'm working on my Neverland story.**

**Now, I thought of a goofy idea. I'm going to make a book of song-fics for Harry Potter. But each chapter(unless told by fans to continue) will be a different duo or trio of people. It could be an OC and a HP Character or all OC or all HP characters. Its all up to you! **

**Comment the peoples name and the song and singer and I'll write it and set it up into its own little story. Thanks so much! :)**


End file.
